


Young at Heart

by frostysunflowers



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, He Just Doesn't Know It Yet, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Precious Peter Parker, Slice of Life, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is the softest dad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i'll give you fluff, you want fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostysunflowers/pseuds/frostysunflowers
Summary: If anybody can teach Tony the importance of staying young at heart, it's Peter Parker.orSeven times Peter reminded Tony that age is just a number and one time someone else reminded the both of them.





	Young at Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Tis I once again, the artist previously known as ladynerdynerd, coming at you with so much fluff you're gonna need a filling or two! 
> 
> This piece is set around the song Young at Heart by Frank Sinatra with each little section being introduced with what is essentially a mini title based on the song. If you've never listened to it, go do it now it's soo good! 
> 
> Huge thanks to blondsak for your help with this - as always, you are a complete angel and I adore you long time!
> 
> Thank you!

_Fairytales can come true, it can happen to you,_

_If you’re young at heart_

Tony hovered steadily, turning in circles as the kid swung around, whirling and diving through the air, pulling elaborate poses as he leapt off rooftops and street signs, letting out yells of delight with every move that he made. Tony couldn’t hold back a chuckle as Peter flipped into a handstand and waved down at a bunch of schoolchildren on the streets below.

''Kid, your little acrobatic show is causing quite the stir on the local news.''

''Really?'' Peter’s slightly breathless voice filtered through the comm. '' _Awesome!''_

''Uh huh. You wanna explain to me what you’re actually up to, kiddo?''

''Nothing,'' Peter said casually as he spun around a lamppost and landed on the side of an office block. ''Just having fun.’’

''Fun?''

Peter dropped onto the edge of the roof below Tony and looked up at him.

''Yeah,'' Peter said slowly, the eyes of his mask narrowing as he tilted his head. ''You’ve never just…been Iron Man for fun?''

Tony thought back to those early days, to the night where pure, triumphant euphoria had filled him up as he blasted through the skies above the twinkling city below; to the Stark Expo where he hopped off the gangplank of a jet to twirl through fireworks and land on a stage surrounded by music and applause. 

A lot had happened since then. Fun wasn’t something associated with Iron Man. In fact, it wasn’t something even associated with Tony Stark.

''Mister Stark?''

''It’s…'' Tony cleared his throat. ''It’s been a while.''

''Well, come on then!''

Tony jerked with a shout as Peter jumped at him, sticking to the front of the suit with his hands and feet. With a slap on the arm and a joyful cry of ‘’you’re it!’’ the kid was off, giggling excitedly as he went. Tony stared after him, gaping mouth hidden behind his mask, only jolted into motion when Peter’s voice cut across the comm in a teasing taunt.

''Oh, you better run, Underoos,'' Tony warned as Peter waved at him from several rooftops over.

Peter gave him a thumbs up before swinging away, leaving Tony to perform a few loop-de-loops before shooting after him.

Their antics were the top story on every local news channel for the next twenty-four hours. Tony screened several calls from Fury, smirking smugly as he did so, and spent a good portion of the following evening replaying clip after clip of Iron Man pirouetting across the sunset red sky with Spider-Man attached to his legs via a string of webbing, their wild laughter faint but still present over the audio.

What wasn’t recorded was their descent back to Earth. Tony came down slowly with Peter stuck to his back, chattering loudly about how he wished he could tell his eight-year-old self that one day, all his dreams would come true.

''You dreamed about being a superhero?''

Peter snorted and ducked his head to rest shyly against Tony’s shoulder.

''No. I dreamed about meeting you.''

_For it’s hard you will find, to be narrow of mind_

_When you’re young at heart_

''You really expect me to eat all of this?''

Peter peered at him from over the top of his own mountainous sundae.

''Duh.''

Tony glared at Peter, squinted at the monstrous stack of what could only be every single ice cream flavour known to man smothered in at least six different sauces and chunks of fruit sitting in front of him, and then glared at Peter again.

''Kid, this is more than I eat in a week.''

''A baloney sandwich is more than you eat in a week.''

''Hey,'' Tony jabbed a finger at him, fighting to keep the grin off his face as Peter smirked at him. ''I don’t appreciate sass from someone who is clearly trying to kill me by freezing my brain beyond all repair.''

Peter rolled his eyes and shoved a spoon at him across the table. ''Would you just try it?''

''Underoos, I know I may appear ageless due to my utterly flawless complexion,'' he waved a hand at his face for emphasis, ''but believe it or not, I am getting on a bit.''

''So? Old people can eat ice cream.''

Tony rolled his eyes. ''Not the point I was making, kiddo.'' He picked up his spoon to twirl it in his fingers. ''My _point_ is that for someone like me, the sugar content in the first three scoops alone is – ''

A strawberry struck him on the nose, making him yelp. He rubbed the tip as he stared at Peter, eyes wide.

''Just try it, Mister Stark,'' Peter said after giving him a sheepish grin. ''I’m pretty sure someone here will know CPR if you have a heart attack or something.''

''They better,'' Tony groused as he dug his spoon into the top scoop, vanilla covered with chocolate sprinkles, and held it to his mouth. Peter followed suit, raising an overly large spoonful of cookie dough to his lips, staring at Tony expectantly.

''To the most awful sugar rush in the history of the world,'' Tony declared with a long-suffering sigh.

Peter raised his own spoon with a chuckle. ''Cheers!''

_You can go to extremes with impossible schemes_

_You can laugh when your dreams fall apart at the seams_

Tony sat back on his hands and watched as Peter clicked the last block of Lego into place, a smile appearing on his face as the kid sighed happily.

''Finished.''

''How do you feel, Underoos?''

Peter grinned as he dropped down to mirror Tony’s position. '' _So_ good.''

Tony chuckled. ''I’ll bet.''

They surveyed the completed Millennium Falcon in a funny sort of reverent silence for a moment. It had been a mammoth project: over a thousand pieces painstakingly put together during the rare, quiet days in the lab, resulting in the odd late here and there. Tony had been reluctant to get involved at first, had merely raised an eyebrow at the beseeching smile Peter had given up as he held out the box with an enticing wiggle, but had ultimately caved when he saw the dejected droop to Peter’s shoulders when the kid had set aside the box in favour of working on some upgrades to his suit.

Now, their odd little project was completed and Tony found himself feeling strangely proud, if not a little bit saddened.

''Where should we put it?''

''Put it?''

''Yeah…'' A slow blush began to creep across Peter’s cheeks. ‘’I always put the finished ones up somewhere so I thought maybe…'' he trailed off, looking away from Tony to pick at his shoelaces. ''It’s fine, I can put it in my room with the others.''

''Whoa, kid,'' Tony said, a rusty kind of gentleness in his tone, ''it’s fine, we can put it somewhere in here.''

''For real?'' Peter looked up at him with such happiness that Tony couldn’t quite find the ability to do anything but nod in return.

''Sure,'' Tony groaned as he pushed himself into standing, rubbing a hand against his lower back. Peter stood up beside him and looked around thoughtfully.

''What about there?'' he suggested, pointing to a cluttered shelf on the far wall.

''Eh,'' Tony quirked his mouth and shook his head. ''Nobody will see it there.''

Peter frowned. ''Mister Stark, there’s like, five people who ever come down here. Two of those are you and me.''

''And all five of those people need to see our work of art, Parker. You think I spent all those hours slaving away with you and your little plastic bricks just to have the finished product stuffed into a corner somewhere?''

''No but – ''

''I’m hurt you would even suggest such a thing.''

''I _didn’t – ''_

As they argued, they didn’t notice a curious Dum-E approaching the Millennium Falcon still sat on the floor, claw extended and pincers opening and closing with interest. The bot took hold of one end of the plastic spaceship, slowly eased it up, and let out a distressed trill as the front half of the ship snapped off and fell to the ground, breaking into hundreds of pieces.

Tony and Peter whirled around at the sound. Peter immediately sank to his knees amidst the scattered bricks while Tony gestured a hand furiously at Dum-E.

''You just _had_ to pick it up, didn’t you? No, ah ah!'' Tony wagged a scolding finger as Dum-E tried to scoot closer, ''go and find your hat. And give me that.''

Tony pulled the rear of the Millennium Falcon out of Dum-E’s claw and gave him a firm look, trying not to waver as the bot’s arm drooped sadly and he bumbled off with a sad beep. Tony sighed and turned to look at Peter who was still on the floor. Something plummeted in Tony’s stomach as he noticed that Peter’s shoulders were shaking forcefully, though no sound was coming out of him.

''Oh, kiddo,'' Tony reached out to rest a hand on the back of the kid’s head, ''I’m sorry, maybe – ''

A funny noise burst out of Peter, trembling and endless.

Tony frowned as Peter toppled onto his side, clutching his ribs as he howled.

With laughter.

''Pete,'' Tony said slowly, ''I’m fearing for your sanity a little bit here.''

Peter wheezed something unintelligible and flailed a hand at the mess of Lego pieces before dissolving into another fit of giggles. He tilted his head back to peer at Tony through wet eyes, his face red and beaming with a gigantic grin that had Tony immediately smiling back, if only in bemusement.

''He – _that –_ Oh my god,'' Peter gasped, leaning back against Tony’s legs. ''I can’t believe that happened.''

''If it’s any consolation, kid, he does it to my stuff all the time.''

A belligerent trill came from the corner of the lab and Tony rolled his eyes. ''Hey, don’t get sassy with me! You’re about as helpful as a toaster set on high!''

Peter snorted again before letting out a breathless, happy sigh. Tony lowered the hand that wasn’t holding the chunk of the ship to tug gently on Peter’s curls.

''Honestly, bud, I expected tears instead of laughter. That was a lot of work you put into that.''

''Exactly,'' Peter said. ''And now I get to do it all again.''

Tony blinked. ''And that’s…good?''

''Well, yeah,'' Peter shrugged a shoulder, as though such a notion was obvious. ''All the fun of Lego is in the building.''

Tony’s mind drifted to projects of the past: cars stripped to pieces and methodically put back together again; rewrites of code and tweaks of cables for tech that had already been modified twice before; late night reconfigurations and endless hours covered in the scent of metal and smears of oil as he built suit after suit, forever searching for more and loving each moment of the red and gold haze that filled his world in those moments.

''Guess we better get started then,'' Tony found himself saying, settling back down on the floor with a muted groan.

''Yeah,'' Peter agreed, eyes shining brightly at Tony before he started to scoop up the discarded bricks.

_And life gets more exciting with each passing day,_

_And love is either in your heart, or on its way,_

''How’s it going over there, kid?''

 _''Um,''_ there was a crash and a muffled swear, '' _y-yeah, good.''_

''C’mon then, don’t leave me hanging. Where you taking her?''

Something rustled before Peter’s voice came through again, distant and echoey. '' _We’re going for, uh, cheeseburgers and then…um…we’re gonna go for a walk in Central Park.''_

Tony grinned up at the ceiling.

''Never had you pegged for such a romantic, Pete.''

Peter groaned and Tony smirked. ''Little nervous over there, kiddo?''

_''…Yeah.''_

Tony pictured Peter, dressed in the smart blue button-down shirt that Tony had helped him choose during their shopping trip last week, nervously twitching as he knocked on MJ’s door, ready to take her out for their very first date.

The wholesome image filled Tony with a strange warmth, an almost nostalgic kind of sweetness that had him momentarily musing about red hair, delicate freckles and soft fingers lacing with his.

 _''Mister Stark?’''_ Peter’s tone was hushed, '' _…not to be rude or anything but, uh, was there something you needed? Only, I’m, like, right outside MJ’s door now and – ''_

''Go, kid,'' Tony ordered with a fond laugh, ''and remember, just be yourself.''

_''Okay, Mister Stark.''_

''And keep it PG-thirteen when you two little lovebirds kiss goodnight later.''

Peter made a strangled noise before hanging up, leaving Tony softly chuckling to himself as he instructed FRIDAY to call Pepper.

''Hey honey, you still due home in an hour? Great. How do you feel about moseying on down to Coney Island for a few spins on the Cyclone? You know you always love hearing me scream…''

Later that evening, when their bones had been rattled by the rides and their stomachs were full of sticky candy floss and greasy burgers, Pepper squeezed their linked hands and turned to Tony with a questioning smile.

''So what prompted this little trip down memory lane? We haven’t been back here since our third date.''

''A date that ended very well, if memory serves,'' Tony replied, leaning in to brush a teasing kiss against the shell of her ear.

Pepper laughed and pulled away from him only to kiss his cheek a moment later. ''C’mon, I’m curious.''

''Let’s just say, there’s something to be said for doing things old school.''

Pepper furrowed her brow in confusion and Tony found that he didn’t have the words to explain further. Instead, he looped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss, one that made butterflies dance in his stomach and electricity tingle in his fingertips, just like the very first.

_Don’t you know that it’s worth every treasure on Earth,_

_To be young at heart,_

The arcade was a bustling hive of incessant beeping, screeching children and loud shouting. The smell of hot plastic and pre-teen body spray was strong in the thick air. Tony adjusted his sunglasses against the glare of the flashing lights that seemed to come from all direction as he followed Peter through the place, dutifully holding a heavy plastic pot full of coins. He watched Peter hop from game to game, staring critically at the badly aging graphics of some of the games and rolling his eyes when the kid pouted over his losses at the claw machine. Eventually, he threatened to withhold the coins if Peter tried to win a hideous pink sloth for the sixth time in a row.

They soon found themselves in the area designated for the shoot ‘em ups and other two player games. Peter turned his large, hopeful eyes onto Tony as he pointed to one particular game. It was adorned with various characters aggressively glaring at one another and the word FIGHT was flashing angrily on the screen. Tony looked it for a moment, looked at Peter’s imploring face, and sighed. He handed the coin cup to Peter, who quickly shoved some money into the slot, and they each took a joystick.

''Which character do you want, Mister Stark?''

Tony studied the selection on the screen. None of them appealed. The grainy images and bitty graphics made their features near indistinguishable, so he opted for the large green monster that he could pretend was Bruce. You know, if he squinted his eyes and turned his head a little, a lot.

Peter chose a guy dressed in red with a blob of yellow hair and soon, the fight was on. Peter went at it with gusto but Tony, after a fumbling start that had him nearly yanking the joystick out of the console, went at it with even more aggression. Age old knowledge from a few decades’ past flared to life inside him and soon, he was wildly laughing alongside Peter as the kid tried to shoulder him off to the side, determined not to lose again.

They were on even scores on another fighting game when Rhodey joined them later on, lured in by the promise of getting to see Peter kick Tony’s ass. He grinned knowingly at the pair of them, as if he hadn’t expected anything less than the jubilant sight before him, and he couldn’t resist a few snarky digs when Peter began to pull ahead in the scoring department.

''Alright, that’s it,'' Tony groused, seizing a chuckling Rhodey by the collar and dragging him towards a game featuring two overly large guns and a bunch of gruesome aliens on the side of the console. ''I will not put up with such abuse any longer. Time to settle this like real men.''

''Jeez,'' Rhodey teased, picking up the second gun, ''I always knew you were sensitive, Tones, but this is – ''

''Shut up and prepare for doom, honey bear,'' Tony barked, levelling his gun at the screen and flashing Rhodey a manic grin, the one that only appeared when he was about to do something particularly outrageous. Peter bounced excitedly beside him, hanging off Tony’s left shoulder with a beaming smile.

''C’mon, press play already!''

Tony did as Peter said and gave Rhodey another gleeful look. ''Think this will make up for the great Donkey Kong fiasco of eighty-seven?''

''Not on your life, asshole.''

The hours fell away on a current of tinny gunfire, blaring sirens and Peter’s enthusiastic cheering as they played their way through nearly every game in the building, toppling high scores and beating records at every turn.

And when the kid finally conquered a claw machine and won himself a little teddy bear wearing a fuzzy red jumper, the exact hot rod red of the Iron Man suit, he held it out to Tony with a shy smile. Tony accepted the bear wordlessly, fingers pressing gently into the cheap, scratchy fur, holding it as reverently as one would hold a diamond.

_For as rich as you are, it’s much better by far_

_To be young at heart,_

Tony batted Peter away as the kid waved an oversized lollipop in his face. He adjusted the cap on his head and looked around with a huff. The place was swarming with people, the air was stifling and Tony could feel the beginnings of a headache forming behind his eyes.

Rhodey, standing next to him and wearing a hat with Mickey Mouse ears on top, rolled his eyes. Tony stuck his tongue out at his friend before taking a sip of truly horrendous coffee from the plastic cup he was holding.

He knew he was being grouchy. The more reasonable, adult side of his mind was scolding him, telling him to suck it up, make the best of it. The more petulant, immature side just wanted to sit down on a chair somewhere and refuse to move until it was time to go home.

''Oh, come on,'' Rhodey jabbed him in the side. ''It’s not that bad.''

''Not that bad?'' Tony goggled at his friend from behind his sunglasses. ''Rhodes, it’s a travesty.''

''Would you lighten up? You’re being the complete opposite of fun right now.''

Tony scowled at him, fighting the urge to flip him off.

It wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ to have fun. It was just that when he offered to take the kid on a mini vacation, he figured they’d wind up going somewhere with a bit of culture, somewhere with great food and beautiful sights, somewhere like Italy maybe –

He didn’t think they’d up at Disney World.

Tony had nothing against the place, not really. He liked some of the movies well enough, something he’d never admit even under pain of death, and the new addition of the Star Wars attractions was definitely appealing. It just wasn’t what he’d had in mind. He’d pictured just him and the kid jetting off somewhere, living it up in the best hotel money could buy, not staying in some gaudy pirate ship style monstrosity with Thor and Bruce snoring in a room nearby. He’d imagined introducing Peter to foods he’d never tried before, not watching him scoff down an unhealthy amount of pastries and milkshakes nearly every hour.

He was disappointed, more than anything. More than that, he was _annoyed_ that he was disappointed. Peter wasn’t even his kid, there was no obligation for him to want to spend time one to one, no real tie that would make Peter _have_ to be around him.

But as Peter seemed to visibly droop beside him, lollipop hanging low between his fingers, Tony knew that was all bullshit.

All the money in the world wouldn’t buy the kid happiness, even in a place like this. All he wanted was to have fun, a bit of time.

A bit of Tony’s time.

Unbearable guilt swamped him for a split second before it gave way to determined stubbornness.

The kid wanted fun? Then Tony would make it happen.

Taking one large and utterly rancid gulp of coffee, Tony tossed the cup into the nearby trashcan and clapped a hand onto Peter’s shoulder. The kid jumped at the contact and looked up at him in surprise.

''C’mon then, kiddo,'' he declared, grabbing the previously offered lollipop and shoving it into his mouth, ''let’s fulfil our obligations as tourists and ride whatever we can until one of us inevitably throws up.''

Peter beamed. ''Hell yeah!''

The hours flew by as Tony allowed Peter to drag him here, there and everywhere. Along the way, he learnt that Bruce could scream to a pitch that definitely warranted scientific investigation; he discovered that it was a truly terrible idea to sit next to a spider-kid with enhanced strength on the Tower of Terror and that getting drenched with water was a common denominator for at least half of the rides that Rhodey chose.

He found that being accosted by various familiar characters was fun enough, particularly when some of the more observant actors realised who he was and wanted to take a picture with _him_ instead of the other way around.

Thor, however, found it most unpleasant to come face to face with Tinkerbell; the demi-god had hurried away with frantic mutterings of evil pixies and magic dust while Peter proudly posed for a picture with Peter Pan. Tony took several with Captain Hook.

Most importantly though, Tony got to see Peter smile. Having fun, laughing with infectious abandon with the sun shining down on him, painting him with a brightness that stole Tony’s breath away every time he looked at him. No amount of fancy hotels and extravagant dinners and European getaways could ever compare with such a thing.

And sure enough, it didn’t take long for Tony to give in to the contagious joy, to get swept up in the freedom of the place, of Peter. Later on, when he was whirling around on a rollercoaster with Peter yelling happily in his ear, clinging to Tony’s arm for dear life while their friends screamed from somewhere behind, he realised that there really was nowhere else he would rather be.

_And If you should survive to a hundred and five_

_Look at all you’ll derive out of being alive_

Tony gripped the hand resting beside his in a firm grip, thumb brushing over the back of faintly bruised knuckles. Peter lifted his gaze and gave him a sleepy smile, shuffling closer to the bed.

''What?'' Peter asked after a few moments of silence in which Tony simply stared at him, drinking in every single detail that he had missed so much.

''Oh, nothing,'' Tony said airily, feeling a kind of giddiness that he knew had nothing to do with the painkillers pumping through his veins. ''Just thinking about what we’re gonna get up to this week.''

Peter gawked at him, a startled little laugh escaping his lips. ''Do? Mister Stark, y-you’re really hurt, you need to – ''

Tony snorted and rolled his eyes. ''You think I survived travelling through time and taking on ugly titans from space just to lie here and convalesce? Hell no, kiddo, we’ve got work to do.''

''We do?''

Truthfully, Tony knew he was in for a long recovery; there would be endless days of aching bones and intravenous medicines and probably an operation or two, but he had no intention of simply lying down and waiting for it all to be over so his life could start again.

After all, what was the point of being alive if he wasn’t going to enjoy it?

Peter was looking at him in sceptical surprise, wary but obviously hopeful, looking so wonderfully young that it made Tony’s heart ache with tenderness.

''There’s endless movie marathons to be had, Underoos. You know how many Star Wars movies you have to catch up on?'' he teased, jostling Peter’s hand a little, ''and I don’t know about you but if I don’t get my hands on an obscene amount of cheeseburgers soon, there will be hell to pay. And, hey, did you know there’s at least six new Ben and Jerry’s flavours for you to try?''

Peter was fully grinning now, shoulders shaking with merry laughter that zipped straight into Tony’s chest and trailed light through every bit of him, taking all the lingering hurt and sorrow and turning it into something pure and almost otherworldly in its strength, a love so unbreakable he wasn’t sure how he was able to contain it.

He tightened his hold on Peter’s hand, the giddiness increasing tenfold when Peter squeezed back just as hard.

Yesterday felt like it was worlds away. Today, tomorrow, _forever,_ was right there waiting for him.

For them.

''Can we go to Italy? Like you always said we would?'' Peter asked in a rush, chest practically heaving with excitement.

''Sure we can, kid,'' Tony promised. ''Might have to hold fire on that though. Can’t be straying too far from home, not when there’s a cot that needs building and – ''

''Cot?'' Peter asked, eyebrows lifting high. ''For who?''

Maybe it was the drugs in his system that had Tony blinking stupidly at him, or maybe it was the wrenching shock of realisation that Peter didn’t know, even though there was no way that he _could_ know. It stung for a second to fully accept just how much had been missed, but there was no room for too much sadness though, not really, not when they had _so_ much to look forward to.

''Better brush up on your big brother skills there, kiddo,'' he said with a grin, pure joy bubbling up inside him as he watched tears of delight began to fill Peter’s eyes, ''you’re gonna need ‘em.''

_And here is the best part, you have a head start_

_If you are among the very young at heart_

''Mister Stark?''

''What did we talk about, Underoos?''

''Oh, right, sorry…Tony?''

''Yeah?''

''Can…Can I hold her?''

Tony looked up, a grin rapidly appearing on his face. In the bed beside him, Pepper slept on, exhausted but with a delicate smile on her lips. The sleeping baby in Tony’s arms, a tiny tot of a girl they had named Morgan, made the gentlest of snuffling noises before resettling, one eye peeking open for just a second. Tony stood slowly, tilting his head to indicate that Peter take his spot. Peter slid into the chair, perching on the edge with a strained, nervous look on his face.

''Arms out a little, Pete,'' Tony whispered as he crouched, moving a hand to cup the back of the baby’s head as he gently lowered her into the cradle of Peter’s arms. He eased her head into the crook of Peter’s elbow, brushing a thumb ever so reverently against her downy curls before stepping back.

The tension slowly seeped out of Peter, dropping his shoulders and letting him sink back into the chair. He bobbed his arms in a gentle rocking motion that matched the faint tapping of his left foot on the floor. Tony sat on the edge of Pepper’s bed, ducking his head so that he could get a look at the kid’s face, catching his eye and giving him another smile.

''I can’t believe you’re a dad.''

The declaration was said with such fondness and awe, such happiness for him.

Tony drew in a breath, steeling himself for the step he was about to take.

''I think I’ve been one for a long while now, don’t you, bud?''

Peter looked up at him then, curls flopping with the movement. Tony instantly reached out to settle a hand in them, fingers trailing down to rest against the back of Peter’s head, making it so there was only the smallest of distances between them. There was pure, unbreakable adoration in every bit of Peter’s face, from the glossy shimmer of his eyes to the soft smile on his lips.

''Y-yeah,'' Peter breathed after a moment, sniffling a little. ''Yeah, I guess you have.''

''Damn right,'' Tony said, chuckling softly in a weird release of relief before pressing a kiss to Peter’s forehead, lingering there when he felt Peter push into the contact.

''I can’t wait to get to know her,'' Peter murmured as he turned his attention back to Morgan, the pads of his fingers patting against the Iron Man blanket (a gift from a very proud Uncle Happy) she was swaddled in.

''Oh, kiddo,'' Tony cooed softly, addressing _both_ of his children, feeling like his heart would burst at any second from the sheer amount of love he felt for them, ''we’re gonna have so much fun.''

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to brush your teeth, kids! <3
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts here or come find me on tumblr!


End file.
